


Travian Trials

by TalanKrah



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Mature tag for later chapters, Romance will come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalanKrah/pseuds/TalanKrah
Summary: Evalette Travian has a talent for magic, and now that she’s been given the opportunity to learn more with the mages in Winterhold, she plans to expand on her experience. And maybe have a few adventures.





	1. First Lessons

Skyrim was much colder than Cyrodiil, and Winterhold was colder still. Evalette’s mage robes did very little to keep her warm while walking through the falling snow. The College was intimidating from a distance but, a closer look had shown nothing for her to fear from the storm battered building. After a month of traveling she was finally here, letter of acceptance clutched tightly on her freezing hands. 

The citizens of Winterhold regarded her with so much suspicion, almost as if they detested anything to do with mages or magic. The city, if it could still be called such, was half destroyed. Old houses stood in frozen, crumbling ruins, and foot traffic seemed nonexistent. Evalette had heard stories of the Great Collapse but she thought the people would have rebuilt by now. Instead they seemed intent on remembering the disaster rather than recovering. As she began her climb to the College entrance, she looked back at the miserable town and the frowning faces of her people. 

“Pay them no mind,” a voice spoke behind her, making her jump. She hadn’t noticed anyone on the walkway but, when she turned to look, there stood an Altmer woman in destruction robes. “The people of Winterhold do not favor the presence of the College but, they will leave you be.” Evalette blinked up at her for a moment before hurrying to stand in front of her. “I am Faralda, and I am here to ensure that those requesting entry mean no harm to the College, and to ensure that those who enter show some talent for magic. So, tell me, what do you seek within?” The short Breton stared up at the elven woman for a moment before finding her voice to answer. She stepped closer and held out her cold hands and the letter held within them. 

“M-my name is Evalette Travian. I received this acceptance letter a month ago, from Master Mirabelle Ervine.” She surprised herself by managing to speak in complete sentences, despite the initial stutter of course. Faralda looked at the folded parchment before taking it from her shaking hands. 

“Can you cast a flame spell?” she asked while reading the letter. “Holding a sustained flame in your hands should keep them warm.” She didn’t see Evalette nod, nor did she look up when the smaller woman produced a small, controlled flame and cradled it between her hands. The heat from the small fickering fire spread over Evalette’s numb fingers. First it was almost painful as her pale skin thawed, though it soon became more comfortable as her skin grew warmer. She looked up as Faralda nodded decisively. “Very well, you may go on. Head inside, you will be permitted to enter.” Her smile was polite, if not friendly and Evalette found herself returning it enthusiastically.

”Thank you!” she shouted as she ran past Faralda, hoping to be out of the cold soon. She extinguished her flame spell as she hurried onward to the gate.

——

“I believe I’ve made myself rather clear.” A dignified voice caught Evalette’s attention, pulling her from her observations of the College courtyard, the large statue of a mage in particular. 

“Yes, of course. I’m simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision,” a tall Altmer man responded. He wore black robes with a golden trim that she swore she’d seen somewhere before.

”You may be used to the Empire bowing at your every whim, but I’m afraid you’ll find the Thalmor receive no such treatment here,” the woman responded. Thalmor? Why would the Thalmor be at the College? As far as Evalette was aware the College was a neutral party in political affairs. “You are here at the pleasure of the Arch-Mage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity.”

"Yes, of course," the mer sighed. "The Arch-Mage has my thanks."

"Very good. Then we're done here," the woman stated with an impressive note of finality. Evalette watched as he turned and walked off into the building. Just before she could step forward to approach, three younger mages walked past her and through the large doors. She watched them for a moment before walking up to the woman who now held a book in her hands. "Welcome to the College," the woman said politely upon seeing Evalette. On the off chance that this Breton woman was the College's Master Wizard, she wanted to introduce herself.

"Good morning, ma'am. A-are you Mirabelle Ervine by chance?" she asked timidly.

"I am."

"Oh! In that case I was told to come see you." Evalette watched Mirabelle blink at her, surprised.

"Another new student...I'm surprised at how many of you there are lately. Well, first you'll need these." She handed the younger Breton a set of robes, enchanted toward destruction. "While you are not required to wear them, you may find them more to your liking than your current clothes." The comment made Evalette look down at her simple mage robes and frown.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked, slightly hurt. Mirabelle chuckled softly.

"Nothing at all, but I'm sure you'll find that these are far warmer." The smile she offered was much more caring than the polite smiles Evalette was accustomed to from other mages. “I’ll give you a brief tour,” Mirabelle continued, “and then we’ll get you to your first class. Are you ready to begin?”

——

Evalette adjusted her new robes before leaving her new room, closing the door behind her and turning to face Mirabelle. The older mage nodded approvingly and smiled again.

”Ready?” she asked and Evalette nodded quickly. “Good. Now, let’s go back to the Hall of the Elements, where most of the members gather for lectures and study sessions.” As she spoke they walked, stepping outside where, despite missing her hood, Evalette could feel a warmth that her previous clothes had not provided. “Initially, you’ll be learning from Tolfdir, one of our most esteemed wizards.” They continued through the courtyard until they reached the massive doors to the Hall. “Tolfdir is likely already inside, go on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and I hope it’s enjoyable. Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Under Saarthal part 1

Evalette found her way to the Arcanaeum after class, choosing to engage in some individual study. Engrossed in her reading and note taking, she didn't notice the figure standing next to her until they spoke.

"You waste no time," Brelyna's melodical voice sliced through the silence, making Evalette jump and squeak. She bumped her inkpot in her sudden flailing, but managed a simple telekinesis spell to catch it and place it back down safely. "Impressive reflexes," the dark elf chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there," Evalette stammered, her pale skin flushing pink. "D-Did you need something, Brelyna?" She watched the woman smile from under her hood.

"Yes actually," she started, sitting next to the still blushing Breton. "You see, J'zargo is too competitive and I had an...awkward conversation with Onmund, and since we won't be leaving for Saarthal until morning, I wanted to practice the ward spell that Tolfdir taught us." She smiled again at the surprise on the other woman's face. "If you're interested, of course." That last comment jarred her from her shock.

"Oh! Yes, of course, I would love to!" She couldn't hide her excitement, even as she blushed again from her own outburst.

"Great! Shall we practice on the roof? I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for burning down the library, or damaging any of the books." Brelyna leaned closer to whisper quietly. "Urag is a little intimidating." She pointed to the old Orc sitting behind a counter, reading an old tome.

"He's the one in charge of the Arcanaeum right?"

"Yes, and I'd rather avoid being dismembered by atronachs, so shall we?" She stood and started walking toward the door leading to the staircase to the roof, Evalette following close behind.

As they stepped out into the cold air of the evening Brelyna shivered and grunted.

"Skyrim is so cold, I don't know how the Nords can stand it." She looked back at Evalette. "Aren't you going to wear your hood?" The inquiry brought that brilliant flush back to her cheeks.

"I uh...forgot it in my room."

"Will you be alright without it?"

"Sure, my hair keeps most of the cold off my neck and ears, I'll be fine." She tugged on the two long, heavy braids that fell over her chest.

"If you say so," Brelyna sighed. 

The two mages decided to stay under one of the stone awnings, preferring not to end up covered in snow. Evalette set her small pack down in a corner and turned to Brelyna with a shy smile.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Brelyna decided to be on the offensive first, observing Evalette as she cast and held her ward. She noted any weaknesses, such as the eventual drain in magicka, but there was something else. Evalette had trouble holding the ward when cast from her right hand. With one last fireball the ward diminished, leaving the Breton panting from the exertion.

"Is there something wrong with your right hand?" Brelyna asked gently, worried that it may be a sensitive subject. Evalette sat against one of the icy stone walls, clenching and unclenching her cold fingers. Green eyes studied the movement of her slightly slower right hand, and she shook her head.

"Not my hand, not exactly." The sound of Brelyna walking over to her caught her attention and she waited as her classmate sat next to her. Once she was sure that the other mage was settled, she held her hand up. "There was an accident, years ago, back home. My family owned a farm. We grew vegetables mainly, though my mother had started an alchemical garden in an isolated plot away from the crops." Brelyna listened, both curious and waiting for the informative part of the story. "I was playing in the alchemy lab while Mother helped Father in the fields. Magic was still so new to me at the time and all I could manage was a simple flame spell, but my control was...not so good."

"Did you catch something flammable?"

"Yes." Evalette actually giggled. "Every potion my mother had stocked in that little room." She turned when she heard her classmate gasp. "The uh...resulting explosion destroyed the support beams and weakened the foundation, the whole roof caved in. Everything was on fire."

"A-And your arm?"

"Had been crushed almost beyond repair." She shrugged. "The healers managed to reverse or repair most of the damage, but the flow of magicka is still somewhat sluggish."

"So you usually cast left handed, alright, but what can your right hand do if you're ever in combat?"

Evalette merely summoned her bound sword and smiled.

\----

 Onmund, J'zargo and Brelyna stood just outside the Hall of Attainment, waiting. Tolfdir had suggested they all travel to Saarthal together, keeping with his trend of safety, and while they had all agreed to the idea, one of their classmates was missing.

"We were supposed to leave early, what's keeping her?" Onmund asked with his arms crossed.

"Perhaps she has decided that she is afraid?" J'zargo joked.

"She might just be asleep," Brelyna offered. The man looked at her incredulously. Obviously that thought had not occurred to them as a possibility.

"Asleep? Still?"

"Yes, Onmund. Still. We were up late practicing the ward spell." She tried but found that it was difficult to hide her annoyance. "You two go on ahead, I'll get her and catch up." Before either of them could protest, Brelyna let herself back into the warmth of the College dorm.

The soft blue glow from the magicka fount filled the room. All the dorm doors were closed, and with everyone either on the Saarthal expedition or in the College's main building working on experiments or in meetings, it was nearly silent. Brelyna steps up to the first room to the right and knocks gently. No answer. So maybe she really was still asleep.

A soft squeal filled the silence as Brelyna opened the door to Evalette’s room. Candles burned to stubs littered the desk casting soft, flickering light over the small figure curled up in the chair. For a moment the dunmer mage could only stare at her new friend, wondering to herself if the poor woman had spent all night hunched over her desk. And though she sighed in mild irritation, Brelyna couldn’t help but smile. She stepped over to Evalette, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Eva?” she whispered. “Come on now, Eva. Time to wake up.” Evalette groaned as Brelyna shook her shoulder and slowly began to open her eyes. 

“Wha—“ she looked up at the soft red eyes of the hooded woman standing over her. “Brelyna?”

”It’s morning, the others have already left for the ruins.”

”They what?”

Evalette’s sudden outburst, as well as her sudden surge of energy made Brelyna laugh. 

——

They didn’t manage to catch up to the men before reaching the ancient nordic ruin, and the entire trek through the mountains and snow had left them both cold and miserable, but the sight of the excavation lifted their spirits. 

“Can you believe we’re actually here?” Brelyna asked excitedly. “Who knows what we’ll find, or learn! Isn’t this exciting?”

As they made their way down the wooden platforms toward the entrance, they could see Onmund, J’zargo and Tolfdir waiting. The three of them appeared to be speaking, and as the two women approached they caught the end of a seemingly heated discussion. 

“I just don’t think it’s right for us to be here. How was this even approved?” Onmund sounded upset and though Tolfdir nodded, he kept his emotions well hidden as he waited for his student to calm down. 

“Our knowledge of Saarthal and the magics of the ancients who called it home, is severely lacking. We are hoping to understand the history of this site better by examining the contents and warding magic of this tomb. You must understand what a wonderful opportunity this is.” Despite this, the nord man was not convinced. 

“How would you feel if it were your people’s ancestors being disturbed?”

As they approached the waiting men Tolfdir seemed to let Onmund’s question fall forgotten.

”Ah, here we all are. Are you ready to begin?” Though he was speaking to them all, he gave Evalette a pointed look. Clearly he had been notified of her oversleeping. 

“Y-Yes, I am ready,” she managed to stammer quietly, looking to her classmates who all nodded, even Onmund, even as he let out a defeated sigh.


End file.
